Fighting over you
by Touching the Wind
Summary: The boys get into a fight and Alice julie and runo take care of them. Alice who asighns herself to shun is curious about what started the fight but why isnt shun willing to tell her? AxS fluff


**a/n: This was something I made why I was stuck on the couch with the flu. It isn't very good but I promised yall a one shot and I thought " spent enough time writing this might as well publish it" by the way very fluffy.**

Runo sighed looking at the three boys in front of her.

"so let me get this strait. You two,"she said pointing to shun and Dan," Got into a fight over..."

"something..." said Shun. He glared at Dan and murucho," that will remain unamed."

"Right." said runo turning her attention to the small blond boy," and you tried to break them up and ended up in the middle of this little..."she tried to find a word that sounded smart but failed," argument?"

The blond boy nodded but winced slightly.

Runo turned her back to the boys crossing her arms on her chest nose in the air," Well I see this is your problem figure it out for yourselves."

Just when Runo was about to leave footsteps were heard down the stairs.

" Runo? Is that you? Who are you talking too?" A girl wearing a green top with white shorts and a yellow over coat descended down the stairs a large amount of various dishes stacked upon each other covering her face. The girl poked her head out from the dishes revealing a long mane of red hair.

"Runo?" she asked looking around the room. Her light brown eyes finally spotted the three boys. Theirs was the sound of broken glass and a gasp.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?!" exclaimed Alice running over to the boys examining them, completley oblivious to the large pile of shaddered dishes.

" We were having an...open discussion," said shun who was blushing as alice examined his arms," and it kinda got out of hand."

" What are you guys doing standing up!? Here lets get you all comfortable on the couch."

Alice led the three boys to the living room placing them on various chairs and couches.

"Thanks Alice," said Dan giving her a halfhearted smile leaning down on the huge pile of pillows the red head had put behind him.

"it's no problem," said Alice giving him a smile," I called Julie she should be here any-" but she was cut off for the door of runos house had been slammed open and a tan silver haired girl appeared breathing heavily.

"-minute,"finished Alice who was now walking over to Julie,"Hello Julie."

Julie stood their crouched down breathing heavily before standing back up and running to Dan's side.

" Oh Dannypoo!!!!! Who could have done this too you?" she screeched rapping her arms around the brown haired boys neck," Don't worry i'll take care of you!!!!"

Alice sweat dropped and looked to the back of the room were Runo was standing. Runo was red faced steam coming from her ears.

" Um I'm going to get my nursing kit..." said Alice running up the stairs.

Ten minutes later Alice had come down holding a large black square case. She instanty went into the living room were the three wounded men were.

" Alright..." she said trying to get everyones attention," To help you all a little faster I propose us girls each nurse one guy..."

Julie clapped her hands and smiled," OOo!!! I call Dan!" Dan groaned softly in the background.

Alice, for the sake of Dan and Runo quickly said," Actually Julie I thought you could do Murucho. He isn't hurt as much as Dan and Shun," she said hoping Julie would agree," Runo and I have more experience in nursing then you do. It would just be a little easier for the boys if we are able to treat them properly."

" fine muttered Julie going over to the small green couch murucho and started to examine his various cuts and bruises.

"Runo would you mind treating Dan?" Alice asked.

Runo looked at her and blinked. Then stuck her nose in the air once more," I suppose if I have too..." The blue haired girl quickly went to Dans side and started poking his bruises.

" Ouch don't touch their!"

" What here?" said runo poking at it once more with much force.

" Hey what was that for?"

" For getting in the fight in the first place!"

Alice ignored their flirtatious bickering and walked over to shun. He had many dirty cuts that if not cleaned properly could get infected. Going through her medical case Alice pulled out a small bottle of alcoholic and poured some on a tissue.

" This might sting a little." she said dabbing it on shuns various cuts. He flinched a little but said nothing." What happened?" she asked continuing her work.

" I told you I got into a fight." said Shun not moving.

" I thought it was an open ended discussion."

"Same thing."

"Ok..." said Alice now putting bandages on the cuts she had cleaned," How did you get in the fight?"

The black haired boy blushed and turned his head away," It's something I'd rather not say."

" please do." Alice pleaded.

Shun turned and looked at her. She looked so Innocent so fragile.

" Dan just made me mad," he said trying to make it sound casual.

" How'd he make you angry?" pressed on Alice as she pored water in a small cloth.

" He just did." said shun. He was about to turn his head away from her but she turned it back towards her. Alice dabbed the small cloth along his forehead.

" Their must be more too it than that, and I wish you would tell me," said Alice rummaging once again through the black case," but if you really don't want to tell me I understand."

Shun looked at her. Oh how he wanted to tell her, but could he?

" Alright fine," he sighed," The reason is...He was talking about how much help you had been recently and I didn't like him talking so much about you in such a friendly manner. Then he pointed out I liked you...and..."

" You shouldn't let him get to you especially when it was just a joke. Dan was just having fun..." said Alice adjusting his pillows.

" Thats just it. I hit him because it wasn't a joke." before Alice could speak he went on," I like you Alice, I like you a lot."

Before he new it their was a pair of soft lips pressing on his. He didn't know how long it was but it seemed like an eternity therefore their lips parted.

"Well your done." said Alice putting back all of her medical items.

" What was that?" he asked a small smile on his lips.

" Special prescription proscribed by Nurse Alice."

" Wow I need to go to the Doctors more often."

**a/n: ok I have a little something my Fans ( I still can't belive I have them!!!! :))))) might be interested in. I want yall(im from Texas plz bear it) to give me some story ideas you want to read about and If I like them ill write it. (im doing this because im having a major writers block.)**

**luv always ^.^**

**- Ices8r**


End file.
